terragenesisfandomcom-20200216-history
Vaalbara/Dialogue
''Back to Vaalbara'' ''Next'' After you pick a faction (only UNSA and Horizon are available), a dialogue starts playing. At the end of the dialogue you can start playing Vaalbara. The dialogue has no impact on the missions you're given. The fastest way to skip through it is to click 'You can call me...' when it comes up, but you could also choose to enjoy the lame humor in the dialogue instead :). Dialogue Red: You’re finally here! No doubt this is a surprise, but we’ve seen your simulation capabilities and identified you as a candidate for our new program. We are in desperate need of new sim engineers. You are being given remote access to this account. I’m Red, and I’m your project manager. For security reasons, we’ll need to give you a pseudonym. Options: • (1) Security Reasons? • (2) Ok. You can call me… (Skip to 'You can call me' further down the page.) You (1): What do you mean “security reasons?” This sounds interesting, but I’m not getting paid to put my life on the line. Red (1) : …Well, you’re not getting paid. But more importantly, there is nothing to worry about, we have lots of security in place. This is standard. Options: • (1) Not getting paid huh? • (2) Ok. You can call me… (Skip to 'You can call me' further down the page.) You (1) : You’re really not going to pay me? Red (1) : We don’t do pay to play… … That was a play on words. Options: • (1) I know. • (2) Super funny… You (1): Yeah... I caught that. You (2) : Super funny… honestly hilarious. Red (all): You’ve been so preoccupied with asking if you would be paid, you didn’t consider if you SHOULD be paid. Haha! I mean, looking at your playlog, you’ve been doing this for quite some time without payment. Why ruin a perfect streak?! …? Alright, my sense of humor doesn’t work on you. Got it. So for real, what should I call you? You: You can call me… Options: • (1) Flamingo • (2) Spacey McSpaceface • (3) Geraldine You (1): My parents call me Flamingo. Red (1): What? Why? You know what, I don't care. You (2) Oh! Call me Spacey McSpaceface. Red (2) : Spacey? Wha- You (3): Geraldine! Red (3): ... What? Tell me that isn't your real name. Wait, no, don't tell me personal information! Red (all): That’s absurd. I’m absolutely not calling you that. We don’t have time for nonsense. You’re… “X.” Moving on… Now listen, and it’s of the utmost importance that you heed my words: Answer to me only. We’ve had too many hackers infiltrate our communications system, so if you receive a communiqué from anyone outside of my account, or if anyone claims to be me, report it immediately. Infiltrators will lie and threaten you in the name of disrupting this work. We can’t afford to lose control of this project, so please keep this account – and your device – safe. Our mission is to use this simulation to teach our A.I. how to settle a planet. The ultimate goal is to automate the engineering process of building habs and other necessity structures without destroying the planet via terraforming. Our directive is to protect the innate rights of the planet. So take it away, X. Your orders are to guide this simulation of Earth, as it was 3.6 billion years ago, to independence while staying within 5% of your starting stats. You should frequently reference the Stats Page section to make sure you’re staying on the right path. I’ll be keeping an eye- System: RED HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE CHANNEL. Alana: I’m Vicereine Lee of the Daughters of Gaia. I don’t know how you accessed this account, but you’re committing corporate espionage. You will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Leniency will be granted if you hand over this account immediately and reinstate my full access. Options: • (1) I won’t • (2) I can’t You (1): Red said this would happen. I don't know who you are and I have no reason to trust you, "A. Lee," but I have work to do. Speak to my project manager if you have a problem! Alana (1): Ah. Well, IF that is true, you've been lied to. And your childlike enthusiasm indicates you believe whatever you were told. You (2) : I’m not trying to do anything illegal! This program was on my hand terminal when I turned it on! A project manager named Red gave me a mission! Alana (2): …oh hell. This is really bad. And absolutely ridiculous. I can’t believe I have to trust you. Alana (all): Listen to me. You’re interfering with the calibration of Project Ishtar: a machine learning simulation that will use our engineering systems to auto-terraform. All throughout the solar system, we have nearly-finished feats of engineering. As soon as the construction of these facilities is complete, the engineering systems will turn on. Those systems’ functions will be determined by how project Ishtar is developed. If we want this terraforming A.I. to work properly, we have to train it properly. Do you understand what I’m saying? Until I can override these security breaches and take back my account, you must terraform Vaalbara to Paradise levels. It is imperative that you start immediately. Your goal is to achieve Paradise habitability, which means staying within 5% of the ideal stats for temperature, pressure, oxygen, and water. Check your Stats Page to track the goals for Project Ishtar. Our future rests upon this project’s proper completion. I am begging you to terraform as best you can while we sort th- System: A. LEE HAS BEEN REMOVED FROM THE CHANNEL. RED HAS ENTERED THE CHANNEL. Red: Sorry about that. Our connection was interrupted. Hackers have been plaguing us for months and it’s a constant battle to keep them out of our system. Did anyone have time to contact you? Options: • (1) Yes. • (2) No. You (1) : Yes, a… Gaian Vicéreine? She said this was her account and this system is a terraforming A.I. Red (1): Ugh! I knew this would happen – a hacker getting in here. I mean, I just didn’t think it would happen so quickly. Okay, I’m going to jam the communications so you won’t be interrupted. I’ll likely be locked out for a while, too. In the meantime, thank you for your honesty. It makes you perfect for this job. I’m glad I can count on you. Stay on mission. You (2): Nope. So far, so good. Red (2): Great! We've been plagued by scammer hackers for months, so I was expecting the worst. I will continue working to keep them out, comms will likely go down for the duration of this first simulation. Options: • Begin Vaalbara. ''Back to Vaalbara'' ''Next'' Category:Dialogues Category:Historical Earths